Secret Uchiha : For Uchiha Sasuke
by CherRyeowook
Summary: 'Pinku no Usagi,' batin Sasuke./"Owowo… Teme ! Kalau kau teriak, tidak lucu kalau anakmu yang sudah kepalanya kelihatan masuk lagi karena mendengar teriakkanmu itu.-  Review, ya? Sebenarnya khusus untuk kakak sepupu iparku melahirkan! Happy Reading!


**One-Shoot**

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

**Secret Uchiha : For Uchiha Sasuke  
><strong>

**Cherry Blossom Phantomhive**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Uchiha's Mansion**_

Seorang Uchiha itu kini sedang berada di beranda kamarnya –tidak, bukan hanya kamarnya seorang. Kamar itu kini juga merupakan milik seorang wanita yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Istri yang selalu ada untuknya. Istri yang hanya mencintainya. Istri yang hanya akan –atau tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Istri yang merupakan seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan Uchiha kecil. Istri yang hanya milik sang Uchiha bungsu.

Seorang Uchiha itu memandang langit yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa bintang yang bersinar dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Bulan purnama yang indah menggantung di langit yang hitam itu hingga cahayanya turun ke bumi.

Seorang Uchiha yang tidak akan lama lagi akan dipanggil dengan sebutan '_Tou-san_'. Seorang Uchiha yang selalu dingin itu kini memang sedang menunggu sang istri yang sedang berada di lantai bawah rumahnya karena ada sebuah urusan untuk seorang _Kaa-san_.

Seorang Uchiha itu kembali memandang langit dan membuka kembali memori masa lalunya yang hampir dia lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Konoha High School –sekolah yang gedung sangat ramai. Tapi, untuk sekarang sekolah ini sepi karena sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Dan juga ada guru yang belum datang, tepatnya di kelas XI-A _Special_.

"Hei, kenapa Kakashi-_sensei _belum datang, sih?" tanya seorang lelaki yang sedang menggendong seekor anjing di tangannya.

"Guk!"

"Tidak tau. Kalau aku tau, sepertinya dia terlambat," jawab lelaki berambut pirang.

"Naruto, kalau itu juga aku tau! Sekarang dia ada di mana, _baka_? Naruto-_baka_, Naruto-_baka_," balas frustasi Kiba –lelaki yang menggendong anjing.

"Kau!" teriak Naruto –lelaki berambut pirang."Ayo, kita kelahi!"Naruto sudah siap berdiri. Teman-temannya yang ada di dekatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kebiasaan Naruto suka kelahi sama Kiba atau Rock-Lee. Jadi, mereka hanya diam saja.

"Baik, ayo! Dimana?" tanya Kiba. Kiba pun siap berdiri untuk melawan Naruto.

"Disini!" jawab Naruto antusias sambil mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

_**BLETAK**_

"Aduh!" serempak Naruto dan Kiba, mengeluh kesakitan.

"Jangan ribut disini, _baka_!" peringat lelaki berambut hitam.

"_Teme_~! Teganya kau pada diriku!" melas Naruto.

"Sasuke~!Kau tega ba—"

_**SREG**_

"_Subete_, _ohayōgozaimasu_!" sapa seorang guru yang memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasi –Kakashi.

"_Sensei_, _ohayōgozaimasu_!" balas semuanya –kecuali orang-orang yang irit bicara.

"Baiklah, kita kedatangan seorang murid baru! Silahkan masuk!" kata Kakashi mempersilahkan masuk orang yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Emm… Baik, _sensei_," gumamnya. Murid baru itu masuk dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Baik, _sensei_. _Watashi no namae wa_ Sakura Haruno _ka shōkai shimasu_. _Anata ni aete tasuke o yorokoba seru tame ni nīsu_!" kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman manis dan ditambah dengan pipi yang memerah, menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"Kyaaa~! Mirip kelinci!"

"A—ah…" gumam Sakura dengan malu.

"Silahkan duduk disebelah Sasuke Uchiha. Yang disana!" kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan tempat duduk Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan melewati teman-teman yang baru akan menjadi temannya.

"Uchiha-_san_, permisi!" ucap Sakura lembut.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. '_Pinku no Usagi_,' batin Sasuke.

_**3 months later**_

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Nanti makan di atap, ya?" pinta Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ok, terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke yang membaca sebuah novel _Sherlock Holmes _langsung menutupnya.

Selama tiga bulan, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berteman baik. Bahkan, banyak yang mengatakan kalau sang Uchiha bungsu ini sudah berpacaran dengan sang '_Usagi'_. Kalau, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak peduli akan itu semua –tapi, walaupun itu semua adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa mereka telah berpacaran, 'kan?. Untuk mengetahui mereka pacaran atau tidak kita lihat saja nanti, ok?

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura –lagi.

"Hn?"

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum pulang. Jadi, kalau Sasuke-_kun _mau pulang duluan, tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi, 'kan aku lama," balas Sakura.

"Oh, _dear_! Aku akan menunggu, ok?" sahut Sasuke sambil menutup novelnya.

"Baiklah, aku sayang Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura yang pipinya memerah.

"Ya, aku juga," balas Sasuke. Perlahan, wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura, hidung macnung bertemu dengan hidung mancung, bibir hampir mengenai, dan…

_**CUP**_

Wajah Sakura memerah –bagaikan tomat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gadisnya. Tunggu! Gadisnya? Kok, bisa? Ya, iyalah bisa. Secara gitu mereka sudah jadian semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Cukup lama, bukan?

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_TEME_~!"

"Hn? Jangan teriak!" peringat Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya yang sering bertengkar.

"Hei, kalian juga!Jangan pacaran di kelas!" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kutahulah kalian jadian," sahut Kiba dari belakang Naruto.

"Huaaa~... Sakura-chan diambil sama Sasuke," kata seorang lelaki berambut hitam mangkok -Rock-Lee.

"Cih! _Trio Noisy _sudah masuk," kata Sasuke.

Tak lama, setelah pertengkaran yang sangat aneh, bel pun berbunyi. Semua murid mulai duduk untuk menunggu sang guru yang terbiasa terlambat.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha sedang melamun sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran sang istri yang terus memperhatikannya dari daun pintu kamar mereka. Sang istri pun hanya diam dan terus mendekati sang suami. Derap langkah kakinya yang lembut menandakan dia berkepribadian lembut dan hangat.

"Ada apa, Saku?" tanya sang suami yang mulai menyadari sang istri.

"Sasu, kenapa di beranda?Tidak kedinginan, Sasu?" tanya sang istri.

"Tidak. Kemarilah, Sakura!" kata Sasuke.

Tanpa bicara, Sakura langsung mendekati sang suami yang memanggilnya, memeluknya, menyadarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami, dan mulai menghirup aroma khas sang suami. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura yang membesar itu.

"Siapa nanti namanya, Saku?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap sambil mengelus perut sang istri.

"Sasu, maunya siapa?" tanya balik Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sasuke mulai memajukan wajahnya kearah perut Sakura, mengecupnya pelan, dan mengelusnya beberapa kali.

"Akh~!" rintih Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Anak ini tau kalau yang mencium adalah _Tou-san_-nya dan langsung menendang perutku, Sasu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi anak ini akan lahir, ya… Aku harus bersiap-siap!" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit semangat.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Dasar, Sakura Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha itu kini sedang gelisah. Gelisah karena apa? Entahlah, kita tidak dapat melihat kekhawatiran apa yang menyebabkan dia gelisah dari wajahnya. Berdiri di depan ruangan rumah sakit, berjalan bolak-balik, dan sesekali berhenti. Bukankah itu kebiasaan orang stress atau bingung? Uchiha stress? Tidak mungkin. Uchiha bingung? Kalau jawaban ini adalah antara iya dan tidak, bukan?

"_Teme_, tenanglah!" kata Naruto.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenanglah! Dia istrimu, dia pasti bisa!" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri –Mikoto Uchiha.

"Tapi, _Kaa-san_—"

"Sasuke, diamlah dulu!" peringat seorang pria paruh baya –Fugaku Uchiha.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_," kata Sasuke tidak ikhlas.

"_Nee_~! Kau gugup karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi _Tou-san_?" tanya Itachi –yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke dengan santainya.

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke.

"Owowo… _Teme_~! Kalau kau teriak, tidak lucu kalau anakmu yang sudah kepalanya kelihatan masuk lagi karena mendengar teriakkanmu itu. Kasihan 'kan Sakura-_chan_!" kata Naruto dengan tampang polosnya –melebihi kepolosan seorang gadis.

Sasuke hanya menghelas nafas –gusar. "Sakura…"

Tak lama setelah Sasuke tenang, terdengar tangisan sang bayi dan sang dokter keluar. "Sasuke, Sakura sudah berhasil mengeluarkan anak kalian berdua dan Sakura melahirkan anak lelaki. Selamat, ya, Sasuke!" kata dokter itu –Tsunade Senju.

"Benarkah?" kata Sasuke –yang sudah meninggalkan sifat ego Uchiha-nya.

"Ya, silahkan masuk!" kata Tsunade mempersilahkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung melesat masuk keruangan Sakura.

Disana terlihat Sakura yang sedang terlelap mungkin karena kecapekan untuk melahirkan seorang anak. "Sakura…"

"Ini anaknya, Sasuke," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam –Shizune sambil memberikan seorang bayi mungil yang ada di tangannya –atau gendongannya.

"Ah… Terima kasih, Shizune-_san_," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil sang anak yang sedang berada digendongan Shizune.

"Uwaaah~! Lucu sekali dia _Teme_!" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil sang bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke langsung mencegahnya. "_Teme_~! Kejam sekali! Aku 'kan mau menggendongnya!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas.

"T-I-D-A-K! Nanti saja," ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto hanya diam melihat tingkah Sasuke yang masih belum kembali ke ego Uchiha-nya padahal disana ada keluarganya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" kata Sasuke masih sambil menggendong anaknya. Setelah, mendapat izin dari sang dokter keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sakura, bagaimana rasanya, nak?" tanya Ibu Sakura –Saki Haruno.

"Ehm… Err… Sakit!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang pelan tapi, masih dapat didengar.

"Begitulah rasanya melahirkan, Sakura," kata Mikoto.

"Iya, ya…" gumam Sakura. Mereka semua tersenyum karena mendapatkan anugrah dari Tuhan yaitu, seorang anak yang dititipkan pada kedua insan yang saling mencintai ini.

"Ooeee… Oooeeee…" tangisan bayi memecahkan keheningan mereka semua yang ada dala ruangan itu.

"Sakura, ini bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke –bingung.

"Sini," kata Sakura dengan lembut karena melihat sang suami yang kesusahan akibat bayi mereka yang sedang menangis. "Err… Kaa-san, Tou-san, bis—"

"Kami semua mengerti, sayang…" kata Mikoto dengan lembut sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Saki, Fugaku, dan ayah Sakura –Natsu Haruno.

"Kami keluar dulu, Sakura," ucap Natsu dengan tegas. Mereka semua keluar dengan Naruto yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas dan langsung ditarik oleh Itachi kecuali, Sasuke. Di luar ruangan masih dapat didengar suara Naruto dan Itachi yang mendebatkan masalah Itachi menarik Naruto.

"Sakura… Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan langsung sedikit membuka pakaian atasnya –sekitar dadanya supaya dapat menyusui sang bayi yang masih terisak.

"Dia manis, ya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dia sama seperti kita dulu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Namanya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm…" Sasuke berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau Ryousa atau Ryou?"

"Ryou," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang namamu adalah Ryou Uchiha, anakku sayang!" kata Sasuke sambil menggendong anaknya yang baru saja selesai minum. Sementara anak yang dipanggil dengan namanya itu malah tersenyum dan memegang jari telunjuk sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan baru untuk tunas baru yang akan tumbuh

Tunas yang makin lama akan menjadi dewasa dan melewati masa tuanya

Berkumpul dengan teman-teman terdekat

.

.

.

Kasih sayang yang tumpah bagaikan minuman yang akan diteguk oleh seseorang.

Cinta yang sebenarnya tidak ada alasan

Seseorang itulah yang akan menjadi generasi penerus klan yang akan menempuh kehidupan baru

.

.

.

Rahasia Uchiha adalah rahasia dimana hanya menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang pada orang yang akan dikasihinya dan dicintainya untuk seumur akhir hayat

Bukan hanya seumur hidup tapi, juga akan mencintainya seumur akhir hayat kita di dunia fana dan dunia lainnya.

.

.

.

Satu lagi rahasia seseorang yaitu,

Rahasia sang Uchiha Sasuke

Selalu berada di dekat orang yang dicintainya akan membuat bebannya hilang tak berbekas

Yah, hanya itulah rahasia dari seorang Uchiha bungsu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jyaaaah~! Ceritanya tidak nyambung banget sama judulnya. Hahaha…

Gimana, bagus, nggak? Kurasa nanti akan ada _typo_ sedikit, ok? Kadang saya tidak PD kalau melihat yang _review_ hanya sedikit. Rasanya aneh banget! Cerita ini sebenarnya bercerita sang Uchiha bungu yang memiliki rahasia yaitu kenyamanannya ketika bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, Sakura. Dan lahirlah anak mereka!

Nanti saya akan membuat _Sequel_-nya. Yah, sebenarnya kalau ada yang mau me-_review_ ini, sih, nggak masalah! _It's no problem_!

Boleh, nggak saya tanya? Kalau yang mau baca yang dari Korea Selatan –seperti _Super Junior_ (yang jelas _boyband_ atau apa pun itu) gimana?

Ok, itu hanya pertanyaan aneh! Satu kata terakhir saya di _Fic_ ini…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
